Chocolate Milkshake
by bluepinephrine
Summary: It was a simple question but the simplicity of the complications is what made it so complex.


**So this is my try at a fic with Rachel's POV. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. Only the idea of this one-shot belongs to me.**

* * *

It was a simple question, but the complications of the situation had made it complex.

Rachel Dawes, assistant district attorney to Gotham City, was a healthy person. That being she tended to eat healthy food during her lunch breaks and so. Today was one of those days. The prosecution of Salvatore Maroni to get the mob,again, was uneventful. So the jury was adjourned and Maroni was set free...again. One day Harvey would win his case, but today was not that day. All was calm and Ms. Dawes was doing her daily lunch break with the exception of her boyfriend who claimed to have more work to do.

I gave Harvey a kiss on the cheek whilst he occupied his office chair in his cluttered office. He absentmindedly waved me away, but no matter how uncaring the act seemed, it received a smile from me. It was a known fact that Harvey Dent was a hard worker, and when he worked he gave it all he got. Sometimes his vague attitude towards other people was viewed as arrogance, but I knew that he was just concentrating hard on the case at hand. How many times had we had this case with Maroni?

"See ya later Harv." The click-clack of my heels was unheard on the office carpet as I walked out. My black purse was slung over my shoulder. Usually a black official case was in hand, but it was just a trip to local Wendy's a ways over. No need to be so professional about. I was glad that my hair wasn't in a bun. The blazer and skirt were still a little out of place to me though.

"Ding!" the elevator said as it opened to reveal Monique Curtley.

"Hey girl! Going down?" Monique uttered.

"Hi Mo! Yup. Lunch break," I replied using her old nickname. Seeing Monique brought a bright smile to my face. Monique was my best girl pal in the office. She worked as a secretary here in the building and had been my second best friend in college, my true best friend being... Bruce. These very thoughts passing through my mind and blew my smile quickly off my face as I sauntered in the elevator. I had heard enough about Bruce Wayne for one week. He was the reason for my misery.

_Why did he have to be Batman? Why did he have to be the suicide vigilante? _I thought.

As I pushed the ground level button, Monique examined me closely with an experienced eye. I knew what was coming. Mo always knew what was on my mind, not as much as_ him_ but....

"What's wrong? And don't say nothing, because you have that look in your eyes. You're worried about something. Is Harvey really that two-faced jerk people says he is? 'Cause if he is, then I'm gonna kick his-"

"No it's not him," I cut her off. Monique was a great friend. She was always willing to help me out and would do anything to hurt those who hurt me. Just like...never mind. I continued on a lighter note. "Besides, you know I'd be kicking his rear if things went out of place. You know me."

My lightening worked. "You're right." _Ding! _"Hey, my floor," she said, walking out the elevator doors. I thought I was all good, but she turned and gave me another lecture, "Listen. I know you probably don't want to talk about it, but cheer up. You're grey eyes can make anyone gloomy with just one look when you can see all that despair in it." _It was that obvious on my face?! _"I don't want your first meeting with my boy Brian to be all messed up. He's probably finishing work remember, so I'll see ya in a bit!"

She was gone and I was alone on the elevator going down to the ground floor with just a few things to think about. Today was the day I would meet Mo's fiance. Urggh! How those words irked me and tore me apart! Monique had the perfect boyfriend, the perfect job, and practically the perfect life. Me? No way in this hell called Gotham. My job was getting better, but Gotham was still hell. There was obvious help from....the Bat, but there was much to do. One man, one extraordinary man was not enough. Did I just say that? Harvey was my boyfriend, but one guy was so much more...

"Miss are you getting off?"

It was the janitor, how embarrassing?! "Oh sorry."

I kept my stare away from the questioning janitor as I walked to the office building's lobby, I didn't want to see the pity it probably held due to the two grey seas of gloom on my face.

Gotham was filled with the usual city sounds: cars honking, people occasionally swearing at each other; traffic jam sounds. I disappeared as an individual into the mass of Gotham citizens too busy to notice anything but what was laid in front of them. But as I walked I felt as if every person I walked by held pity in their eyes for me of all people! Did I look that weird or something? How was it that he could do this to me-embarrass me like he used to teasingly-without him even being there? The more I thought of Bruce the more I wanted to get myself. Every thought felt like I was cheating on Harvey.

My self-angst was swayed for a moment with glee at having something to get my mind of it.

I was there. Wendy's modest glowing sign was up ahead, small in comparison to the rest of Gotham's buildings. The door had one of those bell things as I walked in. Not many people were their considering there was a McDonalds closer to the working areas here downtown, but I still preferred Wendy's, maybe due to the memories it brought...

I walked to the counter where a young girl in her late teens was chatting with the rest of the employees who seemed workless. Great! It was a brunette-like me-who was chewing gum and sounded like the stereotype of a dumb cheerleader. I'd always hated cheerleaders. They were seemingly always out to get young billionaires who already had a best girl! Any way, she had that peppy fake voice that so annoyed me.

"Hi! Welcome to Wendy's! What can I get you?" she pepped with bubble gum _smacks! _in between.

As said before Monique was my best girl pal so I knew what to get her. When we usually went out to get lunch, whoever got there first ordered and paid for it. We'd pay each other back eventually. She'd also fill me in on all the details of her guy Brian. Apparently they were one of those cliché sweet couples that absolutely loved the same things. It'd be cute if it wasn't so love-gooey. So I bought both of them coffees and cheeseburgers.

Next was my order.

"Okay. That all?" The girl was getting impatient and I could hear the snottiness begin to take over her Barbie doll voice.

I usually got a salad and chocolate milkshake(coffee does not work with me no matter how little I drink), but then something caught my eye. It was on the newspaper stand. In big black bold letters read the headline:

**Two Knights: One Mission **

And below that was a picture of Harvey smiling sweetly for the camera and then another picture of a distant figure cloaked black in the dark of the shadows: Batman. Bruce. With the pictures were captions underneath. Apparently the media had named Harvey Gotham's White Knight and Batman was to be Gotham's Dark Knight in opposite. Both knights in different shades.

Oh why now?! I thought I was going to puke. It was stupid how the media was making it even tougher for me to move on. I'd fallen by their standards for two opposites on the same end. It made my choice more definite. Pick light or dark.

"Miss! You gonna order anything?!"

Great I had spaced out-again! I was having a lot of those today. "Um-yes. I'd like a Caesar salad and a small milkshake." I didn't care if she was being rude, I just wanted to sit down with Monique and meet Brian, put on a smile for them.

"What kind?"

"Excuse me?"

"What kind of milkshake?! Yeesh! You seem out of it."

"Yeah, uh-"

"We've got chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry. Take your pick and hurry up! If you haven't noticed there are like a gazillion people behind you in line!"

I hadn't noticed! I had had a major space out. I mean there were about 5 other people waiting in line while the rest were in the other cashier lines. I did not want to make a scene anymore than I already had so I was gonna pick.

Chocolate, vanilla, or strawberry? I hated strawberry, but then came the tough decision. Which flavor? Chocolate or vanilla? Dark or Light? Dark or white? I swear I gulped visually at that moment. Chocolate was soooo good, tasty and could be warm and sweet, maybe the best in its quality. But the fact is chocolate isn't good for you if you want a prolonged taste of it. Vanilla was sweet but not as sweet and tasty as chocolate and not as different or as defining as chocolate. It was more bland-no, normal and functional. It would be better for a prolonged taste. In the end chocolate tasted so much better, but vanilla was healthier for you. I couldn't choose! Even if this was goofy metaphor, I couldn't choose!

"Here!! Strawberry is a cute pink color and has a fine taste!!" She plopped the cup on the tray where the rest of the food lay. "Next!!"

I picked up the tray full of food and trust me, I did not feel myself. I got looks from other customers that thought I wack-job who just couldn't pick a flavor or liked the attention. I think they thought the former since I wasn't even trying to grasp their attention now. I'd have blushed if I was myself then, but I wasn't.

I was a robot. With the mechanics of one(no thoughts in mind), I glanced around the restaurant and found a table. With a plop much like the one of the strawberry cup, I sat and stared. Stared. Stared at the small cup of strawberry milkshake ickiness. She had made me choose. She had taken it away from me. My choice. I had not completed it. Would I have picked the chocolate or the vanilla? Both were good flavors, but the chocolate was sooo.... No I wouldn't dwell on it.

She had given me a strawberry milkshake. I hated it, but I loved it. Strawberry was gooey, pink and red-the color of love. You could say it was full of love instead of two definites to pick from. Maybe this proved that I had enough love for both chocolate and vanilla. Both Dark and White Knight.

Someday I'd have to make my choice: white or dark? I hoped it would be the right one. Today was not that day though.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please R & R! I'd like to know if this seem rushed or the idea was just plain silly. Thanks again!**


End file.
